The present invention relates to a device for positioning an IC package accommodated in and retained by an IC carrier relative to an IC socket for receiving the IC carrier and, more particularly, for aligning IC leads of the IC package with contacts of the IC socket.
As illustrated in FIG. 8(A), generally, an IC socket 1 has a plurality of positioning pins 2 formed upright on the front surface thereof, a plurality of contacts 6 implanted therein, and a pair of lock levers 7 pivotally attached to the opposite sides thereof. On the other hand, an IC package 5 generally has a plurality of IC leads 5a extending sideways therefrom and an IC carrier 3 generally has a plurality of slots 3a formed in the front surface thereof, lock members 8, and a plurality of positioning grooves 4 formed in the side edges thereof, as illustrated in FIG. 8(B). The IC package 5 is positoned relative to the IC carrier 3 with the IC leads 5a thereof accommodated within the slots 3a of the IC carrier 3 and is detachably retained by the IC carrier 3 with the edges thereof locked with the lock members 8 of the IC carrier 3. The IC carrier 3 having the IC package 5 retained therein as illustrated in FIG. 8(B) is turned upside down as illustrated in FIG. 8(A) and is placed on the front surface of the IC socket 1 so that the IC carrier 3 and IC socket 2 are positioned relative to each other by inserting the positioning pins 2 into the positioning grooves 4. At this time, the contacts 6 of the IC socket 1 are led into the slots 3a of the IC carrier 3 and brought into contact with the IC leads 5a of the IC package 5. In this state, the lock levers 7 are operated to engage with the edges of the IC carrier 3. Thus, the IC carrier 3 and IC socket 1 are joined together, and the IC leads 5a of the IC package 5 and contacts 6 of the IC socket 1 are kept in contact with each other.
However, since the IC leads 5a of the IC package have inclination and positonal deviation as illustrated in FIG. 7 and since the contacts 6 of the IC socket 1 also have inclination and positional deviation, it is necessary to increase the width of the slots 3a of the IC carrier 3. This permits shifting of the IC leads 5a and contacts 6 to cause misalignment between the IC leads 5a and the contacts 6. Therefore, even when the IC carrier 3 and IC socket 1 are positively positioned by the positioning pins 2 and positioning grooves 4, there is a possibility of the IC package 5 failing to be positioned at a suitable position relative to the IC socket 1, i.e. a possibility of misalignment between the IC leads 5a and the contacts 6, to thereby decrease the reliability of electrical connection. The possibility of misalignment will be increased by displacement of an IC lead 5a and a contact 6 within the same slot 3a in the opposite directions and errors in formation of the positioning pins 2 and positioning grooves 4. In order to eliminate these drawbacks, it is necessary to design the slots 3a so that the width thereof is made substantially equal to that of the IC leads 5a and to design the positioning pins 2 and positioning grooves 4 so that the positioning pins 2 are snugly fitted in the positioning grooves 4. However, such design of the slots 3a will deform the IC leads 5a and such snug fitting design will make more difficult the attachment and detachment between the IC carrier 3 and the IC socket 1.